


Contrail

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 小情侣打电话
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 7





	Contrail

**Author's Note:**

> 太太们写过很多次的旧东西
> 
> 很短

天气晴朗得好像一下子进入了盛夏。

明明东京下起大雪才是不久前的事情，加贺美打开手机邮件列表还能看到岬小姐拍来的雪景——浅色的樱花看着比雪色更淡薄，在树梢上闪闪发亮。怎么看都是一副初春的大好景象。

事实是全球变暖确实不是谁的阴谋，还没来得及准备夏装，加贺美就遇上了这样明朗过分的大晴天。手套和袖口下面的一圈皮肤似乎只花了两三天就被汗水浸出了小疹子，若有若无的瘙痒感催促执勤的巡警先生把夏季套装从衣柜深处翻出来。

从指缝里往天空望去，只有这样才能防止脆弱的视网膜被太阳的光芒灼伤，正午亮蓝色的天空上除了刺眼的光球以外一片干净。不知道哪来的樱花被风吹碎落了满头的情形似乎也是不久前的事情，现在却连半朵也看不到。最后的晚樱和早前的大雪一起融化在阳光下。

撑到了换班的时间，加贺美首先把手伸向了早上放在桌角的乌龙茶，不避光的位置让那杯茶被斜斜射入的阳光加热到了不可思议的高温，吓出加贺美的惊呼。手忙脚乱之中差点碰倒的杯子总算在手机旁边找到一个相对安全的位置，竖起的茶柱在水中上下沉浮着，荡起一圈圈波纹。

突然响起的手机不再今天的计划里，不知道是树花的邀请还是风间的骚扰电话，仔细看清手机号上对应的一串字符却是完全意料之外的人。手机铃声不过才响了第二下，加贺美却着急地好像下一秒就要失去接电话的机会一样，激动地点下接听键，几乎是吼出来的声音盖过对方的招呼。

“喂…”

“天道？！是你吗？！”

电话那头传来的是不带什么感情起伏的回复。

“当然是我。难道这个世界上还会有第二个天道总司吗。”

“我不是说这个！我是说，你怎么突然……啊！是你那里出了什么事吗？”

“没有。”

“那是、树花的事情？”

“也不是。”

“那是怎么回事，今天是什么特别的日子吗？”

加贺美看向桌上的日历，这个星期的格子里没有一天记录着什么特殊的符号。到是月份上大大的数字提醒了他季节的改变不是自己的错觉，仅限三个月的春季的确是过去了。

“只是普通的一天。”

天道的语气随着一个个问题变得轻快起来，清风一吹就能听到下面盖着的轻笑。

“啊？”

仍然不太能跟上天道的思路，加贺美不禁发出了一句会被嘲笑的困惑声音。

“可是现在你那才是……早上吧？”手腕上的手表滴答转动，每到夏天加贺美手上就要多那一个浅浅的晒痕。

“你居然知道巴黎和东京的时差有8小时啊。”

“那是常识吧。”加贺美的语气里没有被调侃的不悦，“你究竟怎么回事，之前树花天天等着你的电话又没个声，现在又突然给我打这么个电话。”

“是来问你晚上吃什么的。”

简单的一句话却在加贺美脑子里转了三四圈没能品出个中味道，连扬声器发出的滋滋电流声都显得意味深长。

“吃什么、哈？”

“对，你的晚饭打算吃什么？”

让脑子转起来之后加贺美决定不和天道说实话告诉他自己今天的晚餐本来打算靠便利店的便当打发一下。

“呃，那什么，打算去田所先生那吃个面……”

“你和他约好了吗？”

“没、没有。只是顺路去吃个晚饭而已，我觉得也不用提前说一声吧。”

“很好，那就别去了。去我家。”

“……诶？”

今天第二次的，加贺美发出了显得呆愣的困惑声音。

“既然天气也热起来了，那做冷豆腐也不错吧，正好手上也有很好的木鱼花。……怎么了，你要拒绝邀请吗，加贺美？”

“……怎么可能！那是说，你来做？！真的？”

“难道我会让让树花来料理三人份的晚餐吗。”

加贺美无视了天道的回答，他真正需要的不是这个问题的答案。

“喂，天道！你是什么时候回来的！为什么不提前和我们说——”

“就在刚才。”

加贺美这才听到背景音里似乎是航站楼的播报音。

看到的晴空一下子在脑海里被回忆起，天道总司就是乘着这样明丽的蓝天回到东京塔下的。甚至说不定偶尔出现在天际的白色航空云其实就是他要归来的预兆。

总之加贺美绝不可能在手表走过刚才那一秒的度数前得知此事。

“你——”

滴答、手表安分守己的走进下一秒。

“——欢迎回来！”

茶柱被加贺美激动的一拍桌撞得东倒西歪，沉进波纹之下，和其它的茶叶落在杯底。

在傍晚来临之前，太阳还会这样继续照耀着大地。


End file.
